


The Bet

by unpredictablyreckless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I don't know what to tag this as, M/M, ashton like's to sleep around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictablyreckless/pseuds/unpredictablyreckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton wasn’t sure why he agreed to the bet  - okay so maybe he did. He needed the money, he needed to get laid and he had to admit the boy was pretty cute. He just wasn’t expecting to fall in love with him. He was so totally screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Placing the Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first 5 Seconds of Summer fic, I've only recently just joined the fandom so I apologize if I get any information wrong. Nothing really happens in this chapter as it's only the first but I hope you enjoy :) also I'm from Ireland so I have no idea what the American school system is like so please bare with me. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

“So who was the lucky gal this time mate?” Louis asked Ashton, wriggling his eyebrows at his friend as the curly blonde joined them at their lunch table. “Or bloke?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ashton replied, but he was grinning. He pulled his chair in and leaned over to grab one of Zayn’s chips. 

“Oi, get your own.” Zayn slapped his hand away and Ashton just grinned. 

“Come on mate, the whole school is talking about it.” Louis continued. “They’re saying that you slept with both Lucy Whelan and James Collins.”

Liam choked on the bit of food he was chewing. “You had a threesome?” He whispered, while wiping his mouth on his mouth. Even Zayn had to admit, he was slightly interested in it now.

Ashton rolled his eyes. “God no, I’m not that desperate or whatever.” 

“So you didn’t sleep with any of them?” Louis asked disappointed. 

Ashton raised his eyebrows. “Why are you so interested in my sex life anyway?” 

“It’s the only thing that keeps me up at night.” Louis said shrugging his shoulders. 

“You are so weird.” Ashton told him. 

Louis grinned. “But you love me for it.” 

Ashton shook his head. 

“But come on.” Louis said. “You’re not even going to give us a little bit of gossip?” He gave Ashton his best puppy dog eyes knowing that he would cave any minute. 

It took two seconds. Ashton sighed. “Okay if you must know…” Louis whooped. “I slept with James. You happy?”

Louis shouted yes while Zayn groaned and took something what looked like a $10 note out of his pocket and gave it over to the older boy. 

“You guys bet on who I would bed?” Ashton asked in disbelief. 

“The easiest money made my friend.” Louis said winking at him. “If you keep this up I won’t have to get a job at all.” 

Ashton stared. “You actually bet….WHAT?” 

“I had nothing to do with this.” Liam whispered avoiding contact with the three. 

“Dude, it’s just a bit of fun.” Zayn told him. “And you can’t blame us, your sex life is so much more entertaining than ours.” 

“But you actually bet on who I would sleep with?” Ashton asked, not getting his head around this. 

“Again you can’t blame us. “ Zayn repeated. “You sleep with somebody different each week we thought it would be fun to place a bet on it.” 

Ashton turned to look at Liam, who was still avoiding eye contact. He looked up from his book and realised that Ashton was staring at him. “I had nothing to with this. I told them that you’d be pissed.” 

“God help the person who Ashton actually ends up with.” Louis retorted. 

“Oh please, like Ashton could have an actual relationship.” Zayn replied. 

“Hey I could have an actual relationship.” Ashton replied in defence of himself - not that he wanted one. 

Louis shook his head. “I don’t think so mate. You’ve dug yourself into a whole.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Everyone knows your reputation.” Zayn told him. “Everyone knows that you just fuck with people and people don’t exactly want to be with that kind of person.”

Liam nodded from his spot. “I hate to admit it Ash, but they’re right. “ Ashton turned to face Liam in shock. “I mean, when was the last time you’ve had a proper relationship? One that lasted longer than a night?” Ashton stared at his friend, not having an answer for any of his questions. “Have you ever been in love Ashton?” 

Louis and Zayn both looked at Ashton now, waiting for the blonde boy to reply but he was stuck on the spot. Ashton had never actually thought about it like that. He was never the relationship kind of guy – just one night stands usually. 

“Just because I’ve never had a proper relationship doesn’t mean I’ve never been in love.” 

Liam raised his eyebrow. “Oh really? So you’ve been in love before then, with who?” He questioned. 

Ashton cursed himself and Liam. “Well there was that, that one girl – Ashley” he clicked his fingers as he tried to remember her last name. 

“You mean the girl that you went out on one date with and got bored during the date and left?” Zayn replied. 

“Then how about that guy….Brad?” Ashton asked, hoping that there was a Brad in there somewhere.

“You mean the guy that you slept with during the summer holidays last year?” Louis shot back. “And then never bothered to call?” 

Ashton bit his lip. “Fuck! Okay you guys are right.” 

“Look we don’t mean to be harsh with you.” Liam told him softly. “But maybe chill it with the one night stands yeah?” 

“I bet that you can’t even make somebody fall in love with you.” Louis said. 

Something clicked in the back of Ashton’s mind. “Oh really? Is that so?” He asked with a glint in his eyes. 

Louis clicked onto it. “I see where this is going.” He sat up straight and stared at Ashton. “I bet that if find somebody and by the next Spring Fling – get them by some miracle – to fall in with you AND sleep with you. You will win $70.” 

Ashton snorted and raised his eyebrow. “Seriously? That’s it? And just seventy bucks? I thought you’d be better than that Tomlinson.” 

“Okay fine. I’ll throw in $70 and myself and Zayn will be your slave for one month during the summer.” 

Liam groaned while Ashton thought about it. “Tempting. Make it $100 and the slave thing and you got yourself a deal.” 

Ashton put out his hand ignoring Zayn’s protest of “Why are you dragging me into this mess?” Louis grinned. “You’re on mate.” 

Ashton smirked. This was going to be the easiest money he’s ever made. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ashton could you come here for a moment, please?” His History teacher, Mr. Jenkins called out to him the moment that class was finished. 

Ashton groaned. “I’ll see you later.” He said to Liam, who nodded. 

“How can I help you Mr. Jenkins?” Ashton asked, walking up to his desk after everybody had left the room. 

“I actually want to help you.” Ashton raised his eyebrow. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’ve been looking at your grades of the last couple of tests that we did in class time.” 

Uh oh, Ashton thought. This was not going to be good. He knew that he had been failing history, it was his worst subject. 

“Look, I’m afraid there’s no easy way to say this.” Mr. Jenkins started. 

“I’m failing.” Ashton finished for him, causing Mr. Jenkins to look at him at surprise. 

“Yes.” Mr. Jenkins simply replied. “I know you’ve been having trouble so I’ve assigned you to a tutor.”

 

“An assigned tutor?” Ashton replied. “Come on Mr. J couldn’t you have just gotten Liam to tutor me? He gets good grades.” 

“I’m sorry Mr. Irwin but I’ve already made arrangements with him.” Mr. Jenkins told him. “Luke could you please come in.”

Ashton was about to say something when a boy with blonde hair, a lip ring and really long legs came in looking just as annoyed as Ashton felt about this situation. He was wearing all black and Ashton had to admit. 

“Ashton, meet Luke Hemmings.” The boy with the blonde nodded at him. “Luke is going to be your tutor.”

Ashton smiled. This bet just got a whole lot easier.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner, sort of lost interest in it and then I didn't realise how long it had been since I posted the first chapter. But here's the second part and I hope you enjoy :) (for those still interested in this story).

There was something about Luke Hemmings that Ashton couldn’t quite put his finger on. For one, the boy was quiet. Extremely quiet, since Luke became his tutor, he hasn’t had a proper conversation with him. They’ve only had two study sessions so far – and they were both going awful but that was beside the point – out of those two study sessions Luke had said about five words to him. And they were to tell him that all of his answers were wrong. 

The second thing was – Luke likes to bite his lip – a lot, which is extremely distracting, which did not help because Ashton did not need another reason for him to get distracted. Ashton had also noticed that he was very good looking. It was one of the things that Ashton noticed about people (and yes he knows he shouldn’t judge people based on their looks – but he can’t help it). Before agreeing to do tutoring sessions, Ashton had never noticed Luke before. 

And with just these two tutoring sessions, he’s learned a lot about him. While also noticing how good looking people are, one of Ashton’s other talents was that he was really good at reading people. By spending five or ten minutes with a person he was able to figure them out just like that. But with Luke, there was just something about that boy that was getting under his skin and it wasn’t making this bet any easier. How was he supposed to get a date with the boy if he hardly ever talks? He needed to come up with something fast. 

“Is there something on my face?” Ashton blinked and looked at Luke. The blond was looking at him and he wasn’t sure but he thinks he can see a bit of a smirk on the boy’s face.   
Ashton blinked again, not realising how obvious he had been with his staring. “What?” He replied. “No, I was just thinking…” He trailed off and an idea came to mind. Step one of the bet was about to begin. 

As they were sitting a few inches apart, Ashton moved his chair so he was sitting beside him and leaned close to him. “I was thinking how pretty your eyes are.” Ashton cursed himself for being so cheesy, but it was one of his best lines. 

Luke snorted. “Does that work on all the people you hit on?” He still didn’t look up from the maths book and continued to flip through the pages.   
Impressive, Ashton thought. Normally this would work straight away and one thing would lead to another. “Clearly, not everyone.” Ashton said, sitting back in the chair, not taking his eyes away from Luke. He could have sworn the other boy blushed. 

“So what’s your deal anyway?” Ashton asked casually. “Got a girlfriend?” Luke shifted in his seat awkwardly, Ashton raised his eyebrows slightly. “Boyfriend?”

Luke’s head snapped right up and there was a genuine look of fear on the boy’s face. Ashton tried not to wince. “Hey, it’s cool. No judgment here. I mean I’ve had so many rumours about me in the last month.” 

“So the story about the threesome you had with Lucy and James was just a rumour?” 

“Okay, not that one. I don’t even know how that one started.” Ashton paused. “Although I did sleep with James…” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “And you wonder why there are so many rumours about you.” 

Ashton raised his eyebrows. “Ouch, okay. I deserve that.” Silence fell over them except for sound of Luke turning the pages in his book. 

“So you have a boyfriend then?” Ashton questioned. 

Luke suddenly closed the book with a slam, gaining the attention of the librarian. The blonde looked up and glared at Ashton. “I’m here to tutor you. Just because everybody knows about your relationships and sex life, doesn’t mean you need to know about mine.” 

Ashton watched as Luke grabbed his stuff from the table and stormed out of the library. Ashton looked around to see if anybody else had overheard the conversation. He noticed a few people looking slightly awkward, meaning that they had – and saw the librarian looking over at him sternly. Ashton grinned sheepishly, before gathering up his own things and rushed after Luke. 

+++++++

Luke yanked the door of his locker open. He was furious, he had been since he found out that he had to be Ashton Irwin tutor. Ashton Irwin, of all people. Obviously when Mr. Jenkins told asked him if he would be someone’s tutor, he was delighted. It was why he had signed up. But Mr. Jenkins didn’t tell him who he was tutoring, so when he first saw Ashton in that classroom, no words could come out of his mouth, he was just furious. There was just something about that boy that irritated him. He didn’t hang out with him or anything, but he’s heard enough about him from the whole school. Every week there seemed to be a new rumour about him and this week it was true… well half true. It just made him even more angry when Ashton admitted that. 

“So the tutoring went well I see?” Luke closed his locker and saw that Michael was smirking at him. 

“You know I can’t stand that guy.” He told Michael, leaning against the metal door. “Of all people it had to be Ashton.”

“I know dude.” Michael placed a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’ll get better.” 

Luke laughed. “At least I only have a few more weeks of this.” Something changed on Michael’s face and Luke saw that he was looking at something. “What’s wro-?” He began and turned. He saw that Ashton was standing there. He had actually followed him from the library. 

“I’ll see you in the cafeteria.” Michael told him, smirking and walked away before Luke could say anything. 

Luke waited till Ashton had caught up with him at the lockers. “What do you want?” He asked. 

“Look I’m sorry if I upset you back there. I was just trying to get know you.” Ashton told him. “We’ve had to study sessions together and we barely talk. All I know about you is that you like to read.” 

Ashton continued “ I was hoping I could make it up to you.” 

Luke groaned inwardly, knowing where this was going. “Look, if you think you can win over somebody’s friendship by asking them out on a date. Then you have another thing coming. I’m not interested.” 

Before Luke gave Ashton a chance to reply, he walked away. Ashton stared at Luke’s back. He had never been turned down before. He wasn’t going to let this get to him. This let down was just a flaw. Luke was just playing along. There was something about that boy that was intriguing. Ashton had to admit that he wasn’t like anyone else he’s been with.   
He was going to make this happen. He needed to make this happen. There was no way he was going to lose this bet and be it Luke Hemmings fault. If he was going to make this happen, he needed a new plan. A plan, that would get Luke Hemmings to fall in love with him. A plan that would make him win this bet.


End file.
